The Sun and the Lily
by skittlez907
Summary: The Lily will always need the sun for warmth and support. That is how Hinata needs Naruto. An attacker and Hinata duel and Hiashi deems it neccessary for her to get a bodyguard. Too bad she didn't know it was going to be Naruto...
1. Chapter 1

Alright. I have always loved NaruHina. Here's my attempt at it.

The sky sat outside her window, a fierce black, adorned with silvery stars, floating lazily. Hinata brushed blue-black strands from her porcelain baby face, and stared at the crescent moon. Lustrous white eyes closed and without a sound, she burrowed into her sheets. That was the last moment of peace for Hinata Hyuuga.

A shuffling sound made the shy Hyuuga rise from her comfortable nest of covers and she stared into the dark hallway, still slightly drowsy. A man suddenly leapt into her room, landing with a feline crouch. He looked like a watercolor, washed out and weathered. Waxy skin stretched over a bony skull, which held pale blue eyes and pale blonde hair. He spotted her horrified expression and grinned, while she herself cringed in revulsion.

Suddenly he pounced, long dirty nails extended, akin to the claws of a beast. She let her eyelids embrace her translucent orbs, embracing the grim fate of death. An abrupt noise sprang them open again; the door on the left of her own had creaked open. Her father's door. Hinata swung her head to face the man again, a morbid grin meeting her. Something changed her mind about death however. A flash of blue. The blue of the summer sun, the blue of a kingfisher's wing, the blue of…Naruto's eyes.

Hinata Hyuuga did not waste anymore time; she spun into action. Blue chakra strings ripped through the air. The amount of chakra flowing through her palms was tremendous; dangerous and powerful.

Her father attempted to come out, wanting to know what on Earth Hinata was doing that caused such a racket.

"No! Stay inside!" She yelled, her gentle voice raw as her voice reached new levels of volume.

In shock, more than fear, he obeyed.

Neji himself hurried now the halls toward Hinata only to meet the same command as Hiashi.

She still blocked, until the man tired. Her blows suddenly became furious and rapid, two fingers tapping his chakra points.

"2 palms…four palms…six palms…eight palms…" She continued until finally,

"Sixty four palms!"

Exhausted she slumped on the ground, as the male did likewise.

Neji and Hiashi rushed to her. How could such a gentle girl show such..power? But that was a question for later, after she was proven alright.

They stared at each other, over the small body of the Hyuuga Heiress.

Mutual anger at the man united them, and they silently agreed.

It was settled Hinata Hyuuga would get a bodyguard. And that body guard was Naruto Uzumaki.

**REVIEW**

_**-The Author.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Review...**

The petite girl opened her eyes, blinking slowly as she stared around the room. Opaque orbs surveyed the area she was currently in. The bed she was laying in was soft but slightly lumpy. Pale mint green painted the walls, and in the sunrise's light it changed colors. First a pale peach, and it darkened to a rosy apple cider hue. The floor was wooden, dark ebony, with a bright orange shag rug. She sat up and looked around frantically.

_Had she been kidnapped? Did she lose her fight?_ Suddenly a blonde head popped up next to the bed. Naruto yawned; his nightcap flopped comically atop his head.

_Naruto-kun…_

Hinata blushed and saw what she hadn't seen before. The blankets she lay in were neon orange and decorated with a large black swirl. There was also a pillow in the shape of a bowl full of ramen.

"HINA-CHAN!" He yelled.

She blushed, looking at him quietly, just watching.

"OH, I don't know if you know this, but I'm going to be YOUR BODYGUARD! AND I VOW NEVER TO LET YOU DOWN!"

She smiled despite the alarming levels of volume he was reaching.

"T-thank-you N-Naruto-kun." _NARUTO AS MY BODYGUARD? WHAT?_

"Oh and, I think you were really brave taking on that guy."

"A-Arigato…" She gasped quietly._ Me? Brave?_

"So…Hinata…" Naruto said, and in an attempt to be suave, he contorted his face to look a bit like Sasuke's.

"Y-yes?" _Why has he got that look on his face? Is he in pain?_

"Uh…Will you gimme a massage? Pretty pleeeaaasssseeee Hinaaa-chann?" He cried, a cheesy grin lighting up his face.

Vibrant magenta spread across Hinata's pale face like a food color pill in a glass of water.

"u-u-u…" she stuttered

"Sooo…Will you? It's just that Kiba went on and on to me about how you were amazing as it because you're a Hyuuga and all." He urged.

"O-oh…D-did he?" _Kiba! I will Jyuuken his butt!_

Naruto did not answer, merely stared with a wounded puppy dog look in his eyes.

"O-okay, I will! J-just stop l-looking at me l-like that!" She surrendered, looking away.

"HeHe…Works every time…I tried it out on TenTen and she did the same thing! Konohamaru copied me though, and did it on Hanabi. Apparently she threatened to Hyuugafy his butt."

Hinata giggled in response and Naruto grinned back.

Suddenly Naruto flopped down.

"N-Naruto!" She gasped.

"Well…You're gonna gimme a massage right?" He said. Hinata looked away. A slow, smug smile spread across the baka's face

"So…Hinata…i'll buy you ramen?" He drawled, thinking his bribery would work. Sadly, the boy did not realize that that type of bribery worked with none but him.

Her head shot up.

"I-I…."

"PLEASE!" He begged.

Suddenly he found himself flipped onto his back.

"S-Sorry N-Naruto-kun but I though you wanted a m-massage."

"You're right!" He promptly nestled his face into the pillow.

"U-uh Naruto-kun…t-this may hurt..."

"don't worry Hina-chan! i'm strong!"

She awkwardly nodded.

She began to poke his back with two fingers. ( neji vs. hinata but on his back.)

He yelled and she abruptly stopped.

"No! No, keep doing that Hina! It doesn't hurt that much!"

She continued until his alarm clock beeped. Getting up and stretching, he looked down at the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Thanks Hinata! That really helped me out! I gotta go now though, The Toad Sage wants me to train with him!"

She nodded quietly and started when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

"Seriously thankyou Hinata."

"Y-Your welcome Naruto-Kun…b-but you should get going."

"Oh. Yea."

He opened the window and jumped out.

Meanwhile, Hinata snuggled into his covers again.

_I VOW NEVER TO LET YOU DOWN!..._

_***The sun and the lily***_

Naruto ran until he caught sight of a man giggling to himself.

"HEY!"

The man whipped around with a smile on his face.

"Naruto. Come here. Look at my research."

"WHAT? NO! YOU DIGUSTING OLD MAN!"

"Fine. Then I won't train you."

The sun-shine haired boy sighed.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"Okay...Let's train."

_***The sun and the lily***_

Wow that was a hard training session.

**_*The sun and the lily*_**

As soon as the blond Kyuubi-holder entered his room ,he saw little Hinata curled up with his ramen toy.

_Well…since she looks so cute with it, I'll let her sleep with it for now._

He moved to sleep on the floor.

"Naruto…" she whimpered.

"Nobody cares about ramen except for you..."

WHAT?

They would see about that.

Naruto stood staring at her. Little did he know that Hanabi was taking pictures.

Hiashi would not be pleased.

**REVIEW**

**-The Author **


End file.
